Guild's Property
by FallenDemon05
Summary: Because you can't just touch the guild's property. Especially Mirajane Strauss.


The Fairytail's barmaid can be seen sitting on a barstool near where she's usually standing at and even until now... they still disagree. Macao disagrees, Wakaba disagrees, Macarov disagrees, for Mavis' sake, Elfman disagrees! Lucy can't believe it, even Lisanna. Oh, there's Cana and even Erza.

Who would have thought that Mirajane Strauss would sit on a barstool, hands on her chin, smiling widely and giggling while admiring Laxus. Laxus 'the lightning god' Dreyar. Arrogant, full-of-himself, moody, mean Laxus Dreyar. Errr, that's kinda too much.

For them, it wasn't funny at all. But for Mira... Mirajane is loving it a lot.

"Laxus." Mirajane calls him. The blond guy is sitting next to the barstool she is sitting at while calmly drinking the booze that was serve for him.

Was at an S-class quest with the Raijinshuu, Laxus has been looking forward on taking his rest, to drink some beers and waste his time doing nothing but then, things change. After stepping inside the guild, he already felt it; the stares. Cold, intimidating, dreadful stares. He didn't see it coming. Well, maybe he didn't think it'll happen and he just didn't care of the consequences of his actions. Yeah, maybe that's it.

He need this. He deserve this. The rest, the drink, the time to slack off. Everything! The quest was something after all, too easy by the way, and he likes having the presence. The presence of one particular person actually. Tsk, but those annoying geezers are being... annoying. As always.

"Laxus." The white haired girl calls for him once more as her hand reaches for his chin and tries to get his attention by making him look at her. She giggles once more and stares at his eyes.

Laxus opens his mouth slightly, little blush can be seen on his face while he, also, stares at Mirajane's eyes. Her large blue eyes, they're sparkling. His eyes moves lower and found her lips. Now when did it becomes this... shiny? Was it really that bright before? Her lips look soft and delicate, as if he wants to feel it on his.

Laxus stops and straighten his back. It's getting really irritating, the stares. Have this guild ever heard of the saying 'mind your own business'? It's already been 2 months since him and Mirajane tried giving their relationship a shot. He still could not believe he's already dating the take-over mage and because of the quest that they took, him and Mira couldn't get the chance to give time to each other for it took for him and the Raijinshuu one and a half month to finish the quest.

"Is there something wrong, Dragon?" Everyone gasps by the question. Well, most of them. And no! It wasn't because of the question. Definitely not because of the question Mirajane Strauss just asked to the lightning dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus shrugs his shoulder. So? It's just a nickname. Mirajane likes giving him nicknames, so what? They're dating, she likes it and he loves her. Mira can do whatever she wants. And most importantly, they're dating, it's... normal. She said.

Mirajane giggles. She finds him... cute. Mirajane have a weird taste after all. Hearing him grunt made her giggle more, she smiles widely and lock eyes with him. He's just so different. No one could ever be compared with the guy in front of her and just one day, things change and she's loving the change. It's perfect.

Cannot believe on what he's seeing, Macarov, the guild's master, stands up. He won't just sit there, staring and just observing. Definitely unacceptable! Laxus stole the guild's property. UNACCEPTABLE. The precious barmaid that helped them making the guildhall a better home for everyone, a mother figure and a sweetheart. She, Mirajane Strauss, the she-devil, take over mage, is taken away by his grandson. Of all the people, the arrogant, no good grandson of his. He'll break her, use her, treat her bad. Or he think. This must stop. Whatever he's planning to Mira... Macarov knows it's no good. Yeah, no good at all.

They look happy though. Or Mira is. She'd been giggling and talking. Laxus, on his same calm attitude seems okay with it. Whatever Laxus did to Mirajane is still a mystery to all of them. Elfman clench his hands, eyes still on the couple sitting near the guildhall's bar. Laxus is a strong man, his 'neechan' is a strong woman also! She's THE MAN, after all. Sure, Laxus have lots of money, but Mira does too! What's more to ask if Mira already got what Laxus have?! It doesn't make sense at all.

Now though, the barmaid a.k.a. the matchmaker is finally... matched with someone. Someone they knew and not those guys she'd dated before. But Laxus? Lucy sighs and catches Levy's eyes. For the past few months, Laxus took a quest and left while the girls are left there bugging Mirajane for a good story. Mirajane likes talking and she's good with giving advices and lessons, a mother figure indeed. Mirajane likes girls talk a lot and it has been a thing since then. Well, you know, girls talk is everything. They got what they wanted, but they still couldn't believe it.

Their eyes glued on the couple once more. It's kinda too obvious that they've been staring at the couples since Laxus stepped inside the guild. And Laxus? He doesn't like it even one bit. How can Mirajane ignore this? Is it really a big deal dating the she-devil?!

It is actually. She's the pride and joy of the guild after all. Their role model and for Mavis' sake! You don't touch the guild's property. You just don't. That's the rule. For Laxus. To follow. But he didn't.

"People in this guild are toxic," Laxus murmurs for Mirajane to only hear, hand still on the mug in front of him, he sighs deeply and closes his eyes. "They're so annoying." He adds and opens his eyes to look at the woman beside him.

The woman did nothing but giggle. Laxus likes to complain a lot, he just won't admit he loves their family is all. Her hand covers her mouth and the other's resting at the bar's table. It didn't took him long until he looks at his mug and takes a drink. The taste of the alcohol takes his mind off of the pitiful stare the people are giving them. Tsk, annoying.

Natsu though, he didn't get it at all. Is there something wrong with Mira and Laxus? Why are people acting strange in the guild? Eyes on the couple, he still don't get it; why gramps and the others looks like they object with what's happening on the guildhall's bar. Is it strange that they're together or something? Maybe Laxus is smelly or Mirajane isn't doing her job. He still needs his food after all. Damn, he's hungry.

Without prior notice, Laxus places his hand on the hand that is resting at the top of the table. Little blush can be seen on his face as he looks away and acts as if nothing happened. It's okay to do that, right? Mirajane on the other hand, is dying inside. He finally made a move. Errr, too girly but this is Laxus we're talking about. You can't expect him begging, on his knees or chase after you. You earn each other, not just earn the other. Fair game is what they called it. Their relationship is just so... different. Too different from her past relationships.

"Dragon," Mirajane says, staring at the blond guy, who's looking away. Feeling his warm big rough hand on top of her small hand, she wish it not to end, nor be stopped. Laxus is just so... adorable.

But yes, they're done looking. This. Means. War. Nakama or not, Laxus better take his hand away from Mira's. To make it all better, he should stay away from Mira instead. Forever. Macarov looks at Macao, the guy nods his head and looks at Wakaba. The mage stands up and stares at the other people that has been admiring Mirajane and hating her... boy... friend. Yuck. Wakaba sighs deeply and-

"Laxus, you bastard!"

"Fight me like a MAN, Laxus!"

"Stay away from Mira-chan!"

"You good-for-nothing-boy, that's the guild's property!"

Natsu grins and stands up. Who cares about Mirajane and Laxus, everyone wants to fight Laxus and he wants to fight Laxus too!

"LAXUS, FIGHT ME!"

Love, indeed, is such a wonderful thing.

Ara, Ara.


End file.
